


Certainly Certain

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [37]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Adorable, Beautiful Booty, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Gannicus helps Crixus get ready for a party





	Certainly Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my reader CrixusFan! Thank you for all of your help with the editing and ideas! Thank you guys for your patience. This past week has been hella hectic. Your comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries are so appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

Crixus frowns looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't think this was going to work. Sure it made his skin look even darker than it was. And yes it was comfortable but was that truly the point? Crixus makes a thoughtful sound that must have caught Gannicus's attention.

"Come on out love. It can't be that bad." Crixus shakes his head smiling softly. He can't understand why he likes being called things like that by the blond moron. But here he is. Smiling like a goof. 

"Fine. But once you start laughing this is coming off." Crixus grumbles. He hears a warm chuckle on the other side of the door.

"Doesn't give me much motivation to not, but okay. Come on out." Crixus rolls his eyes stepping back into their bedroom. His hear skips a beat spotting Gannicus on their bed. He was leaning back on his elbows, work jeans undone and lowered, hard cock standing proud and waiting. His wife beater tank top was lifted up showing off his tanned torso just the way that drives Crixus nuts. 

"Damn." Crixus breaths out, his own cock starting to harden at the sight. Gannicus's mouth falls slightly open as he sits up, out right staring at Crixus.

"That's my line." Gannicus whispers sliding off the bed. Crixus's mouth dries at the sight of Gannicus on his knees in front of him looking awestruck. "You look like a model." Crixus feels a blush creep up his cheeks. He wasn't certain on what to say. True, the blond was usually complimenting his appearance, but for some reason having Gannicus at his feet eyes roaming across Crixus's body was just....meaningful. 

"Gannicus, we-the party-" Gannicus slowly, delicately runs his hands up and down Crixus's bare thighs sending a shiver up his spine. 

"The party can wait." Words ghosted across the waist band of his underwear. Gannicus was amazed. He's known Crixus was beautiful. They've been together for almost two years, and grew up together. He'd have to be blind not to notice. Yes, he bought the under garment as a joke; he just never realized how it would make Crixus look. Wordlessly he makes Crixus spin around for him. Gannicus almost groaned at the sight of that tight ass so perfectly modeled. He almost didn't want Crixus to complete his turn. He could just imagine the poses he was going to put Crixus into later tonight.

"Is this why you insisted on buying these ridiculous things for me?" Crixus asks coming back to face front. Gannicus grins up at him with that love struck goofy look on his face that always has Crixus's heart just melt. 

"Ridiculous? They're the top of the line. Cost more than a shiny penny." Gannicus informs running a finger under the band. Crixus bites his lip. It was impossible for Crixus to ignore the growing ache in his cock. With the way the stupid design of his newest fashion choice, there was no way Gannicus could either. 

"Something like that doesn't matter to you." Crixus' breath hitches as Gannicus mouths at his erection through the fabric.

"No. But I've made up my mind." Crixus arches a little eyes closing with a hum. 

"About what?" He really should try and convince Gannicus to finish getting ready for the party. It was just when Gannicus cups his ass the way he did Crixus just wasn't sure  _how_. 

"We are replacing  **all** of your underwear with tighty-whities." Gannicus murmurs. Crixus grins. 

"Are you certain?" Gannicus yanks them down, hungrily watching Crixus's cock bob up and down with it's new found freedom.

"Certainly, certain."


End file.
